


Bound Virgin

by dragontara



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Beltane, Bondage, Bonding, Bottom Harry, Fae!Draco, First Time, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Object Insertion, Ritual Public Sex, Top Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:33:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1856551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragontara/pseuds/dragontara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry accepted Draco’s proposal, he didn’t quite realize what exactly he had gotten himself into this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound Virgin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HDS Beltane 2014 Fest and for Leontinabowie. Betaed by gusx217.  
> This was my first dive into the magical world of rituals. I hope that I could convey in this story the fascination I felt when researching some of the Beltane rituals, although I twisted them a bit for the story.

**BOUND VIRGIN**

 

“Now rest, love. You have a long night ahead of you. I’ll see you again in a couple of hours,” Draco said smiling at his chosen one and kissed him gently. Then he turned and strode out of the tent, his cloak billowing around him.

 

Harry watched his retreating form for a long time, a dreamy look on his face. Then as if snapping out of a trance, he flinched and turned to look at his friend sitting quietly in an armchair in the middle of the lounging area of his tent.

 

“Hermione, what have I done? What the hell have I gotten myself into this time?” Harry cried out.

 

“Calm down, Harry. This is the day you’ve been preparing for during the past six months now, there’s no need to panic,” she said soothingly, closing the book she had been reading.

 

“But this is so different from what I expected, Hermione. Why can’t it just be the two of us, me and Draco? Why the hell must there be dozens of other creatures watching and participating in the ceremony? It’s sort of disturbing,” Harry argued.

 

“This is the Fae realm and they do it according to their tradition. It’s Beltane, their most important event of the year, and it’s a spectacular celebration for them. In addition, it’s also your and Draco’s bonding ceremony, so it will be double the fun. Don’t you dare start having cold feet now, Harry. You wanted to do this yourself, now live with it!” Hermione smiled reassuringly, but she had a sharp look in her eyes. 

 

Harry scowled at her. “Am I not allowed to be nervous before my bonding?”

 

“Yes, you are allowed to be nervous, but stop whining, alright? It’s getting on my nerves,” Hermione snapped.

 

“Your nerves? What about my nerves? And where’s Ron when I need him to distract me?” Harry grumbled.

 

“He went out, needed to get some air. Why don’t you do as Draco suggested and lie down for a while? There aren’t many preparations for you to make before the ceremony so you’ll have plenty of time.” 

 

Harry growled frustratedly and reluctantly headed for the back of the tent where his sleeping quarters were located. The tent itself was breathtaking; Harry recalled seeing something like this in a Muggle movie, and there it had been the accommodation for a Maharaja. Now he was staying here for his bonding ceremony, which was going to begin in two hours. Harry felt anxious and uneasy about the whole ordeal now that it was happening, but the bonding itself with Draco wasn’t a problem. It was something he had been looking forward to for six months now.

 

Harry sighed and settled down on the large bed. He closed his eyes, trying to relax enough to get some sleep, but it was useless. His mind was whirling with all the information about Fae culture and traditions that Hermione had forced into him, and it was overwhelming. He had to focus on something that would help him relax, and that something was easy to pick. Draco.

 

Draco had returned to Hogwarts for his 8th year just like Harry and a lot of their classmates from the previous year. However, Draco had changed after the war, just like everyone else, but Draco’s changes were more visible, although at the time Harry hadn’t noticed any of it. At first he had noticed people starting to gravitate towards Malfoy of their own accord. Then, a few weeks later, he had started noticing Malfoy’s changed looks: his glowing skin, shiny hair, smoldering eyes and his enchanting smile - and the timbre of his laugh had caused shivers down of Harry’s spine, making him so aroused that he had to find a secluded place for wanking.

 

Then the rumours had started spreading: Malfoy had come into his heritage as a Fae, and now he was looking for a mate. Every available student at Hogwarts had thrown themselves at Malfoy’s feet, but Malfoy had already chosen the one he wanted to pursue as his mate; Harry.

 

At first Harry had been suspicious, not quite believing in his suitor’s sincerity, but Malfoy’s constant attention, his perfect courting, letters and gifts had melted Harry’s doubts away. It had felt nice to be on the receiving end of that kind of attention. It was nothing like the public adoration Harry had received so far. This was far more intimate, as if Malfoy wanted to cherish him, keep him safe and feeling loved, but not in a sappy way. To counterpoise his behavior, Malfoy was still his earlier self, outspoken, strong willed, sly, temperamental and an incredibly vain wizard… er, Fae. Those contrasting traits only made Malfoy even more attractive to Harry, especially when Malfoy never tried to hide the fact that one of the most valuable traits in Harry was his powerful magic, and how much he desired Harry to be his mate. That kind of honesty was quite touching and made Harry trust Malfoy - now Draco - so much that he allowed himself to fall for the gorgeous, charming Fae and accept his proposal.

 

At Samhain, Draco had taken Harry to the Fae realm for the first time, to present his mate-to-be to the Head of their Fae clan. After close scrutiny Harry had been accepted, and the preparations for their bonding ceremony at Beltane were announced to begin. After that it was out in the open for everyone, and Harry was more envied than ever.

 

Ron and Hermione had not been thrilled about the news at first. Ron had sulked for weeks, and Hermione had tried desperately to talk Harry out of his bonding plan, but Harry had been adamant. He had made up his mind and his friends had to accept it and support it, or otherwise leave him alone. Hermione had been true to her nature and decided that if she couldn’t change Harry’s mind, at least she would fill him with all the available knowledge about Fae culture, and that was exactly what she had done. Even Draco had encouraged Hermione in her task, and after a while Ron also had come around, grudgingly but still.

 

Now they were here in the Fae realm, preparing for the bonding ceremony. Ron and Hermione had been allowed to stay with Harry before the ceremony, but not participate in any other way until the ceremony was over. That was one of the Fae traditions, only Fae and their mates were allowed to witness a bonding; humans and other creatures were to stay out of it.

 

Harry couldn’t decide if he was excited or fearful about the upcoming ceremony. He was excited because it would be the first time that he would see Draco in all his glory, with wings and all. They hadn’t had any sex before the ceremony, because by Fae tradition, the mate was required to be pure, a virgin. There was only one reason for him to fear the ceremony, and that was because of the audience. The other Fae would be present when Harry and Draco would have sex for the first time. Well, it wasn’t as if the audience would be right next to them, but nevertheless, they would _be there_. That was one thing that Harry didn’t quite understand or approve of Fae culture. Even though he knew that Fae were nature creatures and they were far from prudish and shy, why should the whole clan need to watch the bonding couple having sex? That was a bit too much exhibitionism for Harry to understand. Well, Harry didn’t like it, but as a true Gryffindor, he would bear through it.

 

“Harry, are you awake?” Hermione’s quiet voice asked behind the curtain by the door.

 

“Yeah, is it time already?” Harry groaned.

 

“Almost. There’s two Fae wanting to give you a bath.”

 

“Oh great, now they think that I can’t bathe myself,” Harry growled.

 

“Come on, mate. You have to see them, they are really hot!” Ron’s awed voice sounded from behind Hermione, and Harry heard a slap on the head, obviously Hermione reminding Ron to behave.

 

“Harry, it’s tradition for the Fae to bathe a new mate bonding into the clan. Now stop grumbling, get up and get into the bath!” Hermione’s voice was sharp, and Harry knew better than to argue back.

 

“Okay, okay, I’m coming.”

 

Harry met Ron on his way to the bathroom and had to chuckle at seeing his friend. Ron had an awestruck look on his face and his eyes were shining with lust.

 

“Harry, you have to let me see them bathing you. Man, they are so beautiful! Tell Hermione that you need me in there, would you?”

 

“Not going to happen, Ron. Hermione would skin me alive if I did that. She knows these traditions too well,” Harry grinned, but seeing Ron’s disappointed face, he added, “You know I can’t do that, but I’ll try to think of something they can help you with later, okay?”

 

“Okay, mate,” Ron’s eyes were hopeful and he turned back to the lounging area where Hermione was waiting for him.

 

Harry stepped into the bathroom, and as soon as he entered, two female Fae took charge. They undressed him and put him in the bath that was scented with delicious fragrances from nature. They gently washed his hair and body, removed all the body hair from his skin and then massaged his skin and muscles with aromatic oils. Although the Fae were acting as if this was a perfectly normal situation for them to handle the private parts of a man, Harry was tense and blushing during most of his bathing time. 

 

After the bath the Fae dressed him in a gown that was very thin, the material mostly transparent. Then they brought him a goblet and asked him to drink the liquid in it, bowed and left him.

 

Harry was still suspiciously staring at the goblet in his hand, when he had another guest, Draco this time. Harry stared at his mate-to-be in awe; he was dressed in a similar gown as Harry, but a tad shorter. Underneath it he wore tight thin trousers, more like leggings, which hugged his lean thighs and shins so perfectly that Harry started drooling.

 

“Wow, Draco, you look wonderful!” He breathed and stared at Draco’s body unabashedly.

 

“Thank you, love, so do you,” Draco’s voice was warm and pleased. “Why don’t you drink the wine?”

 

“What is it? It doesn’t smell familiar,” Harry asked.

 

“It’s Elven wine, a certain kind of brand that helps you to relax,” Draco explained and wrapped his arm around Harry.

 

“Why don’t you drink with me?” Harry was beginning to feel suspicious.

 

“I don’t need it to relax, Harry. The ritual we will be going through does it for me without any wine.”

 

“The ritual does what? What are you talking about?”

 

“You see, when Fae go through the bonding ceremony, their own instincts will ensure that they are in the right state of mind, relaxed and aroused. For you, as a human, it’s a bit different. You might feel nervous or tense, or disturbed by the other Fae present. You are not used to our traditions yet, after all. Just drink it, and you will feel better during the whole ceremony.”

 

“Well, when you put it that way, maybe I’ll need to relax after all,” Harry offered a small smile and drank the goblet empty in one go. The wine tasted better than anything Harry had ever tasted before, and almost instantly a pleasant buzz filled his head, and his muscles felt like they were wrapped in a warm floating substance. Draco smiled at him and kissed him sweetly. “There you go, love,” he murmured and helped Harry to sit down.

 

“Let’s wait a minute until you get used to the feeling. Then we will have only one thing left to do before the ceremony begins,” Draco said in a low, soothing voice, sitting on the arm of the chair and petting Harry’s hair and neck with his warm hand. Harry raised his face to Draco, who kissed him again, this time deeply, making pleasant shivers go up and down his spine.

 

Just when Harry was beginning to feel the urge to move from snogging to the next level and shred Draco’s clothes off, Draco broke the kiss and stood up.

 

“Harry, I think it’s time for you to have the last preparation for the ceremony.”

 

“The last preparation? I thought everything was done already?” Harry asked confused.

 

“Well, the traditional preparations are all done, but this one I requested just for your own sake. You know, when we have sex during the ceremony, there won’t be any time to prepare you properly and I don’t want to hurt you. That’s why I requested something to help you to adjust.” Draco pulled a short, slim stick from the recesses of his clothes and gave it to Harry for closer inspection. The stick was soft and pliant in his hands, and he looked questioningly up at Draco.

 

“So… what does it do, exactly?” Harry asked cautiously.

 

“It’s a sort of a butt plug. It’s slim now at the beginning, so you don’t even feel it much after I’ve inserted it in you. During the ceremony, though, it begins to widen, stretching you little by little, until you are ready for me when the time comes. Will you let me put it in you?” Draco asked looking earnest.

 

“Oh… oh, okay, if you really think that I will need it.”

 

“I insist. Let’s just say, I’m quite well-endowed down there, so you’ll be more than happy when the time comes that you are well prepared. Now, would you please stand up and bend over?” Draco had a streak of command in his voice, and Harry quietly stood up and handed the stick back to Draco. He bit his lip as he faced away from the Fae and bent over the back of the chair he had been sitting on.

 

Blushing, he felt Draco lift the hem of his gown up to his waist and then caressing his hips and buttocks with gentle hands. Then he felt lips kissing his arse cheeks before a questing finger trailed down his crack.

 

“Spread your legs a little more, would you, love?” Draco asked behind him, and Harry obeyed.

 

Then he felt the finger again, this time gently rubbing his entrance as if warming it up. Next Draco spread his arse cheeks apart and Harry instinctively braced himself for the intrusion. He gasped in surprise when instead of the stick being forced inside him, he felt a wet, warm tongue licking his opening and then the tip of that lovely tongue breaching inside. Harry shuddered as arousal surged through him, and instinctively he leaned back, trying to get that exploring tongue even deeper inside him.

 

“Oh, Merlin,” Harry groaned. “Please, Draco, take me… I want you now!”

 

Abruptly that divine tongue disappeared. “I’m sorry, Harry, I shouldn’t have teased you. I just couldn’t resist having a taste. Now, let’s take care of this, okay?” Draco whispered, sounding regretful, and the next sensation Harry felt was a slick baton being inserted inside his anus. He groaned at the weird feeling as it slid inside, molding itself inside him, and after it was fully inside, Draco comfortingly rubbed his hips and buttocks.

 

“All done, love. Now let’s move on to the ritual site, shall we?” Draco offered his arm to Harry, who took it gratefully. The stick felt weird inside him and he worried that his walk would look a bit funny. Draco kissed his temple comfortingly.

 

“Everything will go just fine. Don’t worry about anything. I’ll take good care of you, and soon you’ll be my own brave lion.”

 

Harry leaned his head on Draco’s shoulder as they walked out of the bathroom and into the lounging area, where Hermione and Ron waited looking excited. Feeling a bit dizzy, Harry hugged them both and promised to see them again next morning. Then he allowed Draco to guide him out of the tent and towards the ritual site located a little bit further into the woods.

 

A cheerful crowd had already gathered around the site that had been constructed for the Beltane festivities. The site was circular, bordered with big rocks and small bonfires. Further inside the ring was a large bonfire and a high pole with ribbons that reminded Harry of the maypole dance at school when he was a child. Here the meaning was somewhat different, though. It was representing not just the Beltane festivities, but also the virtues and traits the Fae valued and celebrated.

 

When Harry and Draco reached the outer ring of the crowd, they were separated by several Fae, who divided to lead Harry in one direction and Draco in another. Harry was led inside the ring of rocks and bonfires to stand near the pole in the middle. Harry looked around and saw an older Fae, the leader of the clan, standing between the large bonfire and the stone altar located in front of the bonfire. The Fae nodded at Harry reassuringly, and Harry felt himself relaxing a bit more.

 

He looked at the faces of the Fae gathered around the ritual site; all the Fae looked so excited and cheerful that Harry forgot the last of his own fears - the Elven wine had made his body feel relaxed and his head a little hazy, but his mind had never stopped working completely. 

 

The crowd went silent when the Head of the clan raised his hands towards the starlit sky and began chanting. Immediately after the chanting began, Harry felt the plug inside him twitch and slightly widen. It didn’t feel uncomfortable, so he just concentrated on the ritual. 

 

After the first incantation, the clan leader piled a few items collected earlier from both Harry and Draco on the altar, lit a torch from the large bonfire and set them on fire. Then he continued chanting in an ancient Fae language Harry didn’t understand. Fortunately Hermione had explained well before the ritual what any of the chanting and singing meant. This first part of the ritual was requesting the blessing of Fae deities for the bonding couple and fertility for their union. 

 

The next part was where Harry and Draco began participating in the ritual. Draco stepped into the ritual ring and stood next to Harry. His gown was removed and he stood there, his torso bare and skin glowing in the light of bonfires. Harry glanced at him when he took Harry’s hand in his, kissed his knuckles, and raised their united hands towards the sky, chanting in Fae language something that Hermione had translated “unite for eternity”. Draco seemed calm, almost as if tranquilized, but his breathing was fast and shallow, and his eyes were hazy. A small voice in the back of Harry’s mind was whispering in worry, but Harry ignored it. This was still his Draco, who would not let anything bad happen to his mate. The plug inside Harry had been gradually widening all the time, but once Draco touched Harry, it twitched and jerked making Harry gasp at the feeling.

 

The clan leader went to stand in front of Harry and Draco, a small bowl containing the ashes of the previously burned items in one hand, and in the other one, the Fae held a knife. Draco lowered their hands and offered them to the Fae, who cut the skin of their arms to gather a few drops of both of their blood into the bowl. Harry flinched at the cutting at first, but feeling Draco’s soothing squeeze in his hand, he relaxed again.

 

Next the clan leader cut a few strands of their hair into the mix of ash and blood in the bowl, and then he headed back to the altar. There he added some herbs and liquid into the bowl and chanted again. The content of the bowl began to glow green. Then he returned back to Harry and Draco, dipped his finger into the mixture and painted a little round symbol on both Harry’s and Draco’s forehead, arm and over their heart. For Harry he had to open Harry’s gown for it, and for a moment Harry feared that he’d remove the garment altogether, but after marking him he closed the gown. 

 

Then the leader went back to his altar and began to sing. The whole crowd sang along, and several Fae approached Harry and Draco. Two of them took Draco to the other side of the ring, while twelve Fae picked ribbons hanging from the pole. As they sang, they danced around Harry with the ribbons, weaving them around Harry’s body. At first Harry didn’t react at all to the Fae around him, but when the plug widened more and he started to feel quite full, he searched for Draco with his eyes to seek comfort from him. 

 

Draco’s eyes were glued to Harry, his gaze intense and full of arousal. Also his trousers seemed full as the prominent bulge in front of his trousers strained against the thin fabric, almost ready to burst through. Draco’s eyes seemed to follow every one of the ribbons tied around Harry’s limbs and torso, as they created an intricate pattern on him. Harry’s heart started to pound in his chest, and he tried to distract himself by recalling what the twelve ribbons represented in Fae tradition, the traits and virtues they appreciated: beauty, purity, sincerity, devotion, loyalty, pleasure, unity, joy, pride, solidarity, love and transcendence. This part of the ritual bound Harry to the Fae clan and his mate, as the ribbons bound him physically in place. 

 

The singing grew louder and reached it’s peak when the Fae stopped their dancing and as if on cue, they all pulled the ribbons at the same time, causing them to tighten around Harry and lift him off his feet. The feeling was weird, but not uncomfortable. His body felt like it was floating, and his hazy mind completed the euphoric feeling. The ribbons were soft but firm, keeping Harry secured in a position that would have been embarrassing if not for the effects of the Elven wine and Draco’s now openly lustful stare. In fact, the Fae escorting Draco had to keep him from pouncing on Harry. As Harry looked at himself, he realized why.

 

He was bound in a position that someone might have called obscene. His elbows had been tied behind his back to show off his chest, and his wrists had been attached to the ribbons going around his thighs. As his weight was suspended in the air from the binding around his chest and waist, his ankles were bound to his thighs and legs spread wide apart. He looked like a bloody crouching frog, his genitals and arse at display. Harry’s instincts screamed at him to try free himself, and he began to struggle against the bindings. That caused the plug inside him to push deeper and it hit something that gave Harry a jolt of pleasure. He involuntarily bucked his hips and the sensation repeated. 

 

Harry felt so conflicted between all those different feelings and it overwhelmed him. He was on the verge of panic because of the restraints, throbbing with need from the pleasure the plug offered, and feeling decadent of being so exposed and having so much pleasure in front of the audience. He raised his head and his eyes met Draco’s frantic ones in silent plea.

 

Draco growled in fury and wrenched himself free from the Fae who tried to hold him down. With a few long strides he was at Harry’s side, wrapping his arms around him and making soothing sounds in Harry’s ear. As soon as Draco touched Harry, he felt comforted and safe. He relaxed in Draco’s arms, but Draco, on the other hand, was tense.

 

“Harry, I can’t wait anymore, I have to take you now,” Draco groaned in Harry’s ear, pressing his throbbing groin against Harry’s at the same time.

 

“Please,” Harry breathed back, feeling his own arousal rocketing to incredible heights at hearing Draco’s words. He didn’t care about the audience or his indecent position anymore. All he could think of was Draco and his desire to finally own his mate, completely.

 

Draco kissed him fiercely, tore his trousers open and reached down to pull the plug from Harry’s arse. Draco’s skin was on fire and his touch demanding as he rubbed his fingertips against Harry’s stretched opening and then guided his cock inside. Although the plug had grown quite large inside Harry during the ritual that Harry had been idly worried if it would ever come out without a surgery, Draco’s cock still felt too big to fit inside him. That was probably the last thing in Draco’s mind at the moment, though, because he seemed so far gone in his lust that he didn’t see or hear anything besides Harry. With one swift thrust Draco entered Harry, burying himself to the hilt in one go, and Harry let out a pained groan at the uncomfortable intrusion. At once a pair of large, iridescent wings burst out of Draco’s back and wrapped around both of them, shielding them from the onlookers view and cocooning them in their own private nest.

 

Draco stared at Harry, his pupils dilated with lust, and he fervently touched Harry wherever he could reach. Then his hand wrapped around Harry’s shaft stroking it and his mouth devoured Harry’s, as his hips started thrusting into Harry with long forceful strokes. Harry groaned into Draco’s mouth, but Draco didn’t slow down, his lust driving him forward. He held Harry securely in his arms, preventing Harry’s bindings from jolting and bouncing him too much along his strong thrusts. 

 

Soon Harry felt the pain receding and an intense pleasure placing it. He wanted to wrap his arms and legs around Draco, to touch him, but he was bound in place, and that was frustrating. Harry tried to meet Draco’s thrusts as best as he could, but that wasn’t enough. He growled in frustration, sinking his teeth in Draco’s neck, and in response, Draco thrust faster while his hand stroked Harry’s cock in sync with his thrusts. Harry felt his climax approaching with an intensity he had never experienced before, his whole body was on fire and every nerve ending was sending sparks of pleasure towards his groin. With a mewling whimper he came all over Draco’s fist and both their stomachs. Draco wasn’t far behind; with a victorious roar he climaxed and with jerking thrusts pumped his seed deep inside Harry.

 

They stayed there, Draco keeping Harry wrapped in his arms and wings for a long time, no matter how much Draco’s legs trembled. Draco kissed Harry tenderly and hugged him close. They heard a loud cheering around them, but the sound was muffled by Draco’s wings. Harry knew they may look thin, but they were soft brushing against his skin and strong enough to shield them from almost anything. These wings would never harm the Fae’s mate, but they could turn into lethal weapons with their razor-sharp edges if someone threatened him or his mate.

 

“Are you alright, love?” Draco asked in a soft voice, brushing his hand on Harry’s cheek.

 

“Yeah, I’m okay. Can you release me now from these bloody ribbons or am I supposed to hang in here till morning?” Harry asked tiredly.

 

“I’m required to release you now, one ribbon at a time now that we’ve officially bonded.”

 

“Oh, thank Merlin! I’d like to feel my legs again,” Harry groaned and kissed his mate gratefully.

 

It took longer for Draco to unbind the ribbons than it had taken the twelve Fae to bind them around Harry, but now that the ritual was almost finished, Harry could be patient. After he was completely released, Harry stepped into Draco’s arms again and the Fae held him tightly against his chest. 

 

They approached the stone altar, where the leader of the clan was still standing, and he started to chant again, raising his hands towards the sky. Something glowing descended into his hands, and as Draco and Harry kneeled before him, he let the magical substance pour over them.

 

Harry felt a tingling feeling spread through him as the leader chanted some more, and then the leader said the words that Harry could understand, finishing the ritual, “The deities have blessed your bonding.”

 

The crowd started cheering again and even the leader smiled for the first time. Draco turned to look at his mate, wrapping his arms around him and kissing him sweetly.

 

“You are mine now, Harry. Forever.”

 

“Just as you are mine, Draco. Forever.”

 

They smiled at each other, having a forever ahead of them, together.

 

The End


End file.
